As shown in the disclosure of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2006-327088, a miter saw is known which has a turntable rotatably provided on a base unit, and a cutting unit having a circular saw blade tiltably provided on the turntable. With this kind of miter saw, angled cutting of material is possible by rotating the turntable with respect to the base unit. In addition, inclined cutting of material is possible by inclining the cutting unit with respect to the turntable. Furthermore, the circular saw blade is driven by a motor positioned such that the output shaft is roughly parallel to the axis of revolution of the circular saw blade.
However, with a miter saw using the above-described motor, the dimensions of the motor becomes long in the axial direction of the output shaft because the rotor and stator are long in the axial direction of the motor output shaft. Furthermore, because inclined cutting is accomplished in either of the axial directions of the rotating shaft of the circular saw blade, a power transfer mechanism is provided between the circular saw blade and the motor of the cutting unit and the position of the motor is separated from the circular saw blade and the turntable so that the motor does not make contact with the turntable or the like when inclined. However, because the above-described motor and power transfer mechanism are present, the dimensions of the cutting unit in the axial direction of the motor output shaft become larger, creating the problem that the field of vision of the worker could be obstructed when working.